Priority search trees are widely used in various applications of multi-dimensional searching of data representing physical parameters. For example, priority search trees are often used to help implement lookups for IP routing tables in networks operating in accordance with the Internet Protocol (IP). Also, priority search trees are used (e.g. in the Linux operating system) to locate files or pages in volatile or non-volatile memory. Furthermore, priority search trees are used bin packing applications, image recognition, VLSI design and many other application It is known to use priority search trees—see, for example the paper “Priority Search Trees”, E. M. McCreight, SIAM J. Compt. Vol. 14, No. 2, May 1985, p. 257-276, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. However, it is found to be a disadvantage of the known priority search trees that they require a lot or memory and processing resources.